


Just like Family

by Missevilhat13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Caleb has a crush, Empire Siblings - Freeform, implied widojest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Beau and Caleb prank eachother, and Beau definetly wins.I don't care how old you are, if you've never pranked your siblings, you've never lived.





	Just like Family

He had never had a sister, but if he had to guess, this is what it must be like.

Beau was laying on the couch, upside down, and eating an apple loudly. Caleb sat, reading beside her, and he sighed heavily.

He knew she was doing it deliberately too. There was no malice, but deliberate annoyance. Especially since he didn't remember doing anything to receive such treatment.

“Beauregard can you-“ he began.

“What? Am I eating too loudly?” She asked innocently, taking another enormous bite, and then crunching down hard on it, maintaining eye contact. Juice dribbled over her lips and she licked it up. Caleb rolled his eyes and returned to his book, and then flinched as he head her crunch down loudly again.

“This is a really good apple.” She said, and he saw her suck the juice out of it from the corner of his eye. She then slid off the couch, flipping flawlessly right side up and leaving the core on the table before walking away.

“Beauregard-“ He said as she walked out into the hallway.

Roughly five minutes later, he flinched as he heard the sound of ten knuckles cracking in his ear. He turned and glared at her as she smiled back.

“How the Hell did you get behind me?!” He asked and Beau shrugged, vaulting over the back of the couch.

“Whatcha reading?”

Caleb waited for Beau and Jester to leave before he picked up the apple core, now brown, and walked into the shared girl’s bedroom, then slipped it underneath her blanket. He ensured that it was hidden beneath a rumple, then went to her dresser and took a deep breath before opening it. There was the red dress she had brought from Nicodranas, and the old monk robes from the Cobalt Soul and a few casual clothes she had bought in Rosohna. He dug in his component pouch, withdrawing a small separate pouch and gently sprinkling it over her clothes.

“Das wird die Mühe wert sein.” He whispered before closing the drawer and the bedroom door.

“MOTHERFUCKER! WIDOGAST!!!” he heard her shout, followed by a slammed door and heavy stomping coming down. As soon as he saw her, clutching a night shirt dusted in pink glitter, he was tackled to the ground by the monk, knocking the wind out of him.

“I know this was you!” She growled out, and he swore he could see her foaming.

“I do not know what you are talking about! Pink is Jester’s thing!” He said, but couldn’t help the smile, especially since Jester was cackling at the top of the stairs.

“And the fucking apple core?!” She shouted and began rubbing the pink glitter over his shirt in an attempt to get some of it off. He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from him as he attempted to push her off, to no avail.

Beau looked down at the entrance to Caleb’s room, coming down to eyelevel with the floor before smirking.

Caleb didn’t forget anything.

She stepped over the wire, and saw Frumpkin grooming himself on the bed, his fey eyes glinting in the light.

Beau put her finger to her lips and quietly walked over to Caleb’s writing desk, finding a blank piece of paper and looking over at the snoring wizard. Frumpkin watched her, but his eyes weren’t glowing like when Caleb looked through them, so she returned to her task.

She wasn’t the greatest artist, certainly not on Jester’s level, but she couldn’t help smirking as she sketched out the drawing.

It would annoy him when he saw it if it wasn’t true.

But it would absolutely fluster and make Beau laugh her ass off if it was.

She quietly snuck back over the wire, and returned to her room, falling asleep with a grin on her face.

Beau walked into the kitchen, yawning and thanking Caduceus as he pushed a plate into her hand. Caleb glowered at her from across the table and she innocently took a bite of the rice with a smiled.

“Sleep well?” she asked, and Caleb chewed on his lip.

“Ja, one question.” He asked.

“Mmm?”

“Why’d you have to use my good paper?” he asked, throwing the crumpled up drawing at her and she caught it effortlessly.

“I thought it was good enough art, it deserved good paper.” She said and began to uncrumple the ball. Caleb reached across the table to snatch it from her, but it was too late, as Jester had walked in and immediately looked over at the drawing.

“That’s soooo cute…Did you draw that Beau? Look Caduceus! ” She said and Caduceus walked over.

“Oh, that’s nice.” He smiled lazily and Beau smirked as Caleb slid down in his chair, nearly disappearing under the table.

“I hate you.” He said, glaring at the monk.

“Whatcha gonna do about it?” She winked and stuffed another bite of rice into her mouth. 


End file.
